1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensing method and a sensing system, and to an air conditioning device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technology where thermal distribution in a room, and person location information, are measured using a thermal image sensor, and the results are used for energy conservation and comfortable air conditioning (e.g., Japanese Patent No. 5289518).